Arme Love Story
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /author yang kaga tahu mau menulis summary apa/ Arme glenstid, tidak ada yang mengenalnya di sekolah serdin, Arme adalah peramal yang sangat dikenal di sekolah itu, Arme gadis yang tidak mengenal cinta perlahan-lahan mengenal namanya cinta. Rated T for Safe /maybe two-shot or triple-shot/


Chalice : hallo, minna XD. saya membuat Cerita lagi *digampar reader*

Reader : JAH! 2 cerita aja belum selesai! udah buat lagi yang baru!

Chalice : apa boleh buat, aku lagi malas lanjutin ficku, plus lagi kaga ada ide =3=

Arme : Author yang tidak patut ditiru karena banyak membengkalai Ficnya.

Chalice : kaga apa donk, habis ideku kaga ada mulu.

Arme : *Sweadropped*

Chalice : dibanding banyak curcol~ kita mulai saja Ceritanya, Arme Disclaimer! Lass Warning!

Arme : Disclaimer : GC megaxus sampai kapanpun, bukan chalice.

Lass : Warning : GaJe sudah di update chalice (?), Sarap, Aneh, kaga jelas apa maksudnya, Lebay, OOC, OC (kalau ada niat masukin), chara Elsword ada yang nyasar kesini, Maksa banget, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Kaga nyambung, alur kecepatan, sedikit terdapat properti tambahan, dll.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

_prologue : Siapa yang tidak kenal Arme glenstid? semua murid sekolah serdin mengenalnya atas kehebatan ramalan, ramalan cinta, dan psikologi cintanya (?)._

_banyak murid-murid memintanya nasehat dan ramalan cintanya, makanya banyak yang mengenalnya, selain murid, para guru juga diam-diam sama kaya murid-murid mereka._

_ah... kelihatannya saya terlalu bertele-tele, sekarang kita mulai pokok utamanya : apa jadinya jika Arme glenstid yang tidak merasakan namanya cinta memulai kisah cintanya? mari kita mulai ceritanya XD._

_**-Let's begin this Love Story-**_

* * *

_"Armeeeee!" terdengar suara seseorang gadis berambut pink sakura memanggil gadis berambut violet, dan bermata berwarna sama dengan _rambutnya.

"ada apa, Amy?" tanya Arme kesal karena telinganya hampir berdarah karena suara cempreng Amy *chalice ditimpa Piano*

"Aku... Mau meminta ramalan muuuuu!" teriak Amy dengan muka seperti ini (XD)

Arme hanya menghela nafas.

"sekarang?" tanya Arme

"Tentu sajaaaaa!" teriak Amy kesal.

'untung saja sekarang jamnya pulang, kalau kaga ribet dah' batin Arme sambil menghela nafas.

"mau kaga ramalin aku?" tanya Amy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ya, sudah... gimana kalau di kelas saja?" tanya Armer.

"Suuuuureeeee~" ucap Amy dengan riang

-Arme class Room-

"kau memang kenapa meminta ramalanku?" tanya Arme.

"hehehe~ Aku pengen tahu kapan aku bisa pacaran~ masa cantik-cantik begini masa jomblo~ ya kan? bener kan~?" tanya Amy agak narsis.

Arme hanya bersweadropped-ria.

"yang salah juga kau... banyak cowo yang menyatakan cinta denganmu kau tolak, padahal kau gak mau jomblo terus"

"Mereka bukan tipe ku! dan aku yakin mereka juga bukan jodoh ku!" Teriak Amy sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Arme hanya menghela nafas, lalu Arme mengambil beberapa kartu dan melihatnya.

"Apa? Apa yang di katakan ramalan itu, Arme~~~~?" tanya Amy dengan penasaran dan antusias.

"ini dikatakan dalam beberapa hari lagi kau akan menemukan jodoh hidupmu" ucap Arme.

"seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Amy lagi.

"mana kutahu, yang tahu hanya perkataan hatimu (?)" ucap Arme dan membereskan kartu tarotnya.

Amy hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, Terimakasih banya, Arme-chii~" ucap Amy senang walau agak kecewa karena tidak tahu seperti apa jodoh hidupnya.

Arme hanya tersenyum "Sama-sama"

"oh ya , Arme"

"ya?"

"kau mustinya punya pacar"

"kenapa?"

"Kau membantu orang-orang soal percintaan tapi masa tidak mengalami namanya CINTA! kan aneh!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau merasakan namanya cinta dulu" ucap Arme santai.

Amy hanya mendengus kesal.

"baiklah" jawab Amy dengan kecewa dan kesal.

dan mereka segera keluar dan menuju gerbang sekolah

"dadaaaah~ Armeee~" ucap Amy smabil melambai-lambai tangannya didepan gerbang.

Arme hanya membalas lambaian Amy sambil tersenyum.

'aku harus pulang cepat-cepat, nanti bisa-bisa Aisha mengamuk dan mengeluarkan banyak zombie (?) karena aku pulang lama karena aku sudah janji mau membuat cherry pie buatnya' batin arme dan segera ke stasiun kereta api (karena Arme pulang naik kereta api) (penambahan properti seenak jidatnya mode : ON)

* * *

-di dalam kereta-

Arme sedang membaca buku sihirnya dan melihat seseorang di depannya (Orang itu duduk sedangkan Arme berdiri XD kaya dikomik-komik itu lho)

Rambut lelaki itu putih, bermata Azure, bermuka tampan dan keren.

**DEG!**

terdengar suara Arme berdetak.

'Ada apa ini? perasaan apa ini? kenapa mukaku merasa panas ya?' batinnya bingung sambil memegang mukanya yang blushing.

**"Tenonet (?)... stasiun selanjutnya di kota kanavan (?)... Harap para penumpang tidak meninggalkan barang bawaan anda, Tenonet (Reader : GaJe amat pengumumannya =.='')"** Terdengar Suara speaker dan sampailah stasiun yang dituju.

pintu Kereta api segera terbuka dan Arme segera keluar bersama orang-orang yang juga mau ke kota kanavan.

tanpa sengaja Arme tersandung kaki orang (?) alhasil dia jatuh.

"KYAAA!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arme menutup matanya dan menunggu beturan keras (?) pada dirinya.

'hm? aku tidak merasa kesakitan?' batin Arme dan membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya seseorang lelaki berambut putih.

Arme terbelalak kaget, lelaki itu menahan Arme agar tidak jatuh dengan cara satu tangannya memegang pinggang Arme (atau lebih jelasnya hampir memeluknya dengan cara melingkar satu tangannya di pinggang Arme)

**BLUUUUUUSH...**

Muka Arme langsung mirip kepiting habis di rebus (?).

"i,iya... aku ba,baik-baik saja" ucap Arme dengan blushing.

"hmm... Baguslah, makanya hati-hati jika berjalan" ucap lelaki itu dan melepaskan tangannya dan pergi.

Arme menatap lelaki itu dengan blushing dan kelihatannya dia bengong.

"AKh! aku lupa minta terima kasih padanya!" teriak Arme kaget

'mungkin nanti jika ketemu lagi aku akan berterimakasih padanya' batinnya.

* * *

-Arme House-

"Lama!" teriak gadis berambut sama dengan Arme cuman bedanya gadis ini di twintail (saya sengaja ambil chara Aishanya dengan gaya job nya gak salah namanya necromancer) . bisa dilihat kepala gadis itu terdapat 4 siku-siku

"hahaha... Gomenansai, Aisha" ucap Arme sambil melepaskan sepatunya

"ya,ya,ya... Dan cepatlah membuat cherry pie! aku sudah tidak sabar memakan pie buatan kakak!" ucap Aisha dengan ketus.

'nih anak memuji atau memerintah?' batin Arme bingung

apaboleh buat, Aisha itu tsundere sih... *di fire bolt* (Aisha : sejak kapan aku tsundere?!)

-besoknya, diperjalanan hampir sampai di sekolah-

'hmm... lelaki itu tidak ada di stasiun... mungkin sore hari dia ada kali ya...' batin Arme.

tiba-tiba terdengar suara memanggilnya.

"ARMEEEEE! OHAYOUUUUUUU!" teriak Amy dan langsung meng-death hug Arme.

"ohayou, Arme" sapa Lire dan Elesis.

"oha...you...Lire...Ele...sis..., Am...y se...sak" ucap Arme kehabisan nafas.

"opsieee~ gomeen~" ucap Amy sambil melepaskan 'death hug' nya

Arme segera mengambil nafas dengan terengah-engah.

"ayo kita ke sekolah, sebelum gerbang di tutup" ucap Lire dan mereka segera ke sekolah.

* * *

-di sekolah, Gerbang-

**"KYAAAAA! lihat itu! itukan Six Prince's serdin highschool!"**

**"Jin-sama! jadi lah aku pacarmuuuu!"**

**"Ryaaan-kuuun~ aku menyukaimuuuu!"**

**"Lass-kuuun! Kau semakin keren saja!"**

**"Ronan-sensei~ jadikan kami kekasih muuu~!"**

**"Dio-sama~ Kami selalu mencintaimu~"**

**"Sieghart-sensei~ Anda keren dan tampan sekali~ membuat kami dillema (?) dikarenakan ketampanan muuu~"**

**"Jadikanlah Kami mempelai Wanita kalian suatu saat~~"**

seperti itulah teriakan para gadis di depan gerbang saat melihat 6 pangeran sekolah serdin.

Ehem... saya (Si Author) akan mmenjelaskan status 6 pangeran tersebut itu XD :

Jin : Sang aktor plus model yang lagi naik daun, plus lagi dia adalah Aktor laga, sang ketua Klub bela diri di sekolah serdin, umur 17 tahun.

Ronan Erudon : seorang guru yang sangat pintar dan tampan, ahli dalam memainkan pedang, seorang guru matematika (?) dan mengajarin beberapa skill spell knight (?), umur 19 tahun.

Aeknard Sieghart : seorang guru yang tidak peduli apa-apa, Guru pedang yang ahli, Mantan komandan Gladiator (?) Kerajaan serdin atau Kanavan ya? lupa *di jitak Reader* , kalian kalau melihatnya pasti menyangka dia masih berumur 17-19 tahunan padahal umur aslinya udah 600an alias udah Kakek-tua-bangka *chalice ditebas sieghart*

Ryan : Seorang druid atau elf ya? sama aja lah *masa bodo lalu di timpuk kapak* intinya dia cukup tampan dan ketua club gerakan pelindungan pohon (?) dan ketua klub tanaman di sekolah serdin.

Dio Von River : Seorang aktor sama kaya Jin cuman dia bukan aktor laga dan seorang model yang juga naik daun, umm... mungkin dia agak mesum.. ya? *Di tabok Dio dan FG plus FCnya*kenapa saya panggil dia mesum? ya iyalah! mukanya aja udah kaya orang mesum *di hajar Dio, FC dan FGnya*

Lass Pisosilet *di timpuk nodachi* Ralat... Isolet : Seorang aktor sama kaya Jin, sesama Aktor laga , idola sekolah. Lelaki yang sangat cuek, dingin, dan keren.

sekian pekernalan dari enam pangeran ini XD, kita back to story.

Jin memberi respon kepada cewe-cewe dengan cara kedip-kedip mata, alhasil gadis-gadis pada melting dan berteriak "Indahnya dunia~~~" dan ambruk (?).

"terimakasih ,Girls~" ucap Dio dan sieghart sambi melambai-lambai mirip Mister (?) indonesia alhasil gadis-gadis pada pingsan saking bahagianya.

Ryan dan Ronan hanya tersenyum kepada gadis-gadis, alhasil para gadis langsung klepek-klepek di Tempat Kejadian Perkara (?).

sedangkan Lass hanya jalan dengan cuek bebek.

"kyaaaa! tampan sekali si jin itu ya..." ucap Amy dan matanya langsung berubah menjadi hati (?)

"kenapa sih cewe-cewe pada heboh karena 6 cowo itu?" ucap Elesis ketus.

"hmm... aku kaga nyangka ketua klub Sepopuler itu" ucap Lire santai.

"Serius?! kau baru sadar si Ryan itu populer?!" teriak Amy kaga percaya.

"kaga, yang kutahu dia ketua Klub taneman" ucap Lire santai.

"Heeeiii! Aku tidak bisa lihat!" teriak Arme sambil loncat-loncat (karena badannya pendek *Di fire bolt dan digampar FC Arme karena penghinaan ke Arme*

Arme berhasil sampai paling depan (hasil kerja keras untuk berjalan sampai kedepan barisan melewati gadis-gadis kaga jelas itu )

**THUD!**

Arme kaga sengaja tersandung kaki salah satu fans girl disitu, Alhasil dia jatuh dan tepat di depan Lass.

mari hening sejenak *di gampar reader*

.

.

.

.

.

.

setelah melewati beberapa menit terdengar suara tawa menggelegar.

"HAHAHAAHAHAAHA! bodoh sekali gadis itu!" teriak para FG disitu.

Lire, Amy dan Elesis hanya bengong.

Arme mukanya blushing karena malu.

"A,Arme..." ucap Amy berkeringat dingin.

"..." Lire hanya sweadropped.

"Arme No Baka" ucap Elesis sambil sweadropped.

Arme masih dalam posisi tiduran karena kakinya kesakitan, Lass hanya menatap dengan dingin.

"*sigh*" Lass menghela nafas dan langsung jongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"i,iya" jawab Arme dengan blushing dan menerima uluran tangan Lass.

baru sedetik Arme berdiri, dia jatuh kembali.

"hmm...Kaki mu terkilir ya?" ucap Lass dan langsung menggendong Arme ala bridal style.

"KYAAAAAAA! apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Arme sambil blushing.

"menggendong mu sampai ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Lass santai sambil berjalan.

"TURUNKAN AKUUUU!" teriak Arme lagi.

"KYAAAA! gadis itu curaaang! aku juga mau!" teriak para Fansgirl.

Lass cuek saja dan tetap menggendong Arme ke ruang kesehatan tanpa peduli protesan FGnya dan Arme.

"hehehehe~" Jin yang melihat Lass hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

begitu juga Ryan dan Dio.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang" ucap Sieghart sambil tersenyum penuh maksud (?).

Ronan hanya bingung kenapa empat temannya ini ketawa-ketawa sendiri

'kenapa mereka? apa mereka jadi gila karena iri dengan Lass? wah jangan sampai wabah gila 4 temanku menyebar, bisa-bisa murid-muridku jadi pada gila' batin Ronan sambil mengeluarkan HPnya.

"Hm,hm~" Amy hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

Lire dan Elesis saling pandang dan lalu menatap Amy dengan kebingungan.

"kenapa dia senyam-senyum sendiri?" tanya Elesis sambil menunjuk Amy.

"Entah lah" jawab Lire sambil mengakat bahu.

"Apa kita musti membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk mentest kewarasannya?"

"mungkin"

* * *

-ruang kesehatan-

GRATAK!

"permisi" ucap Lass sambil membuka pintu kesehatan.

Ruang kesehatan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"*sigh* apa boleh buat" ucap LAss dan membawa Arme dan menaruhnya keranjang ruang kesehatan.

Arme hanya blushing saja.

"diam sebentar, Aku cari Arak gosok dulu" ucap Lass dan membongkar Lemari kesehatan.

Arme hanya mengangguk dengan muka blushing.

RING!RING!RING!

"hei, sudah bell tuh, kaga masuk ke kelas?" tanya Arme.

"Tidak, Sebelum menyembuhkan Kakimu" ucap Lass santai sambil tetap membongkar-bongkar Lemari obat.

Arme hanya diam saja dengan muka mirip kepiting Rebus.

"Sudah ketemu..." ucap Lass dan berjalan kearah Arme.

"mana yang sakit?" tanya Lass.

Arme yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut dan kelabakan.

"Ti,tidak ada yang sakit kok!" ucap Arme dengan muka blushing.

Lass hanya menatap tajam ke Arme, dengan kesal LAss menarik kaki Kiri Arme dan menaruh minyak gosok ke Kaki Arme dan memijatnya.

Arme hanya blushing-ria, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa... didepan pintu ruang kesehatan terdapat 8 orang.

* * *

-di luar-

'kyaaaa! You did it Armeee! kau mulai menyukai seseorang!' bisik Amy dengan senang.

'Arme kaga di apa-apain lelaki itu kan?' bisik Elesis dengan ketus

'kelihatannya kaga' bisik Lire.

'hehehehe~ Lass mulai menyukai seseorang nih~' bisik Jin dengan mata bersinar.

'hmm... Masa muda yang hebat' bisik Sieghart mirip kakek-kakek walau aslinya sih iya *di tebas*

' ada apa? kok kalian kelihatan senang dan kesal?' tanya Ronan kebingungan.

'Lass sedang PDKT dengan gadis ungu itu? BAGUS! kupikir dia Gay karena tidak pernah merasa suka dengan seseorang gadis! *chalice di timpuk scitmar*' bisik Ryan sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

'aku juga pengen nih memegang kaki seorang gadis~' bisik Dio sambil berpikir mesum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik...krik...krik...

please wait a minute...

BAG! BUG! DUAK! PRANG! CRANG! DUAK! MEONG(?)! GUK-GUK (?)! MEOOOOOONG! (?)

nasib Dio sekarang? udah mengenaskan~ *di cekek*

GREEEET (suara pintu di buka)

pinty ruang kesehatan di buka dan terlihat Lass lah yang membukanya

semua yang disana (min Lass, Ronan, Ele, Lire, Dio yang sudah tewas *ditebas*) hanya berkeringat dingin.

"Kalian ngapain disini?, bukannya udah bell?" tanya Lass.

'a... Kami hanya kebetulan lewat kok, ya itu! (gak logis banget ya... =.='')'' ucap Jin gugup dan takut.

"oh...ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu" ucap Lass cuek bebek dan mulai jalan pergi.

"Tunggu, Lass!" panggil Arme dan dia sudah ada di sekitar teman-temannya.

Lass segera menghetikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Arme, yang ada disana (min dio yang masih keadaan menyedihkan *di tebas*) menatap Arme.

"Umm... Te,terimakasih su,sudah menolongku ha,hari ini dan kemarin..." ucap Arme dengan muka memerah mirip lobster di rebus.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

Amy hanya menampilkan mata bersinar-sinar alias berbinar-binar.

Elesis hanya cengo.

Lire bengong.

Dio yang udah bangkit dari kubur *di lempar scthye* menampilkan wajah orang yang berpikiran Ehem *di hajar*

Jin yang wajahnya menunjukkan OMG-Lass-Menyukai-gadis-ini?-sehingga-menolong-gadis-ini-2-kali!

Sieghart menunjukkan wajah Dasar-anak-muda (mirip kakek-kakek aja =.='' / Sieghart : *gampar chalice* siapa yang ngebuat aku begini hah!)

Ronan menampilkan wajah bingung.

Ryan matanya udah keluar laser *di timpuk kapak* ralat... bersinar-sinar.

Lass hanya diam lalu mengagguk sambil tersenyum.

BLUUUUUUUUUSH...

Arme yang melihat senyuman Lass semakin blushing sampai-sampai kemerahan wajahnya mengalahin Tomat paling berkualitas.

setelah Lass pergi, semuanya masih dalam posisi cengo *Di all out attacking* (mi Arme)

"WTH! Lass yang dingin tersenyum?! dunia kiamat!" teriak para cowo- cowo yang disana apalagi Si sieghart, jin dan Ryan yang memegang kepala mereka dan backgroundnya terdapat gambar bumi terbelah dan terdapat tulisan **"DUNIA KIAMAT!"**

"Wow, keren kau , Arme! membuat lelaki dingin itu tersenyuum!" teriak Amy sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"hei, kenapa pada histeris? kaya habis di kejer-kejer setan aja histerisnya..." ucap Lass.

"Entah lah" ucap Lire.

* * *

-istrirahat, Esoknya-

Arme berada di pintu untuk ke atap.

CKLEK!

"Lho, gadis yang kemarin" ucap Jin saat melihat Arme.

"namaku Arme Glenstid, umm..." ucap Arme kebingungan.

"Jin" ucap Jin.

"Dio" ucap Dio.

"Ronan Erudon" ucap Ronan.

"Aeknard Sieghart" ucap Sieghart.

"Sieghart? kok marganya sama kaya Elesis?" tanya Arme.

"Elesis? oh... Elesis itu cucuku" ucap Sieghart santai.

Dio, Ronan, Arme, dan Jin menampilkan wajah cengo.

"Kamu... Sudah kakek-kakek?!" teriak Arme kaga percaya.

"Walau kita sudah temenan lama, aku baru tahu kau punya cucu!" teriak Ryan, Dio dan Ronan.

"ya, ya, ya... tapi Diantara kalian yuang mau ngelamar (?) cucuku... kalian haus mengalahkan aku dahulu" ucap Sieghart sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh dan menatap Ronan (grandaughter Complexnya Sieghart bangkiiit XD *di tebas*)

"ada apa? kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" tanya Ronan ketakutan.

"Tidak" ucap Sieghart santai tapi masih mengeluarkan aura membunuh level 100 (?).

"Oh iya! Ronan-sensei kan suka dengan-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Dio udah dimakan Naga (?).

"Kau kalau mau keluar dari situ harus menunggu panggilan alam, dan sebelum itu dingin kan kepala mu dahulu!" ucap Ronan dengan aura membunuh (Dengan muka blushing tentunya XD) yang tidak kalah dengan Sieghart.

Semua yang disana hanya sweadropped.

''aku kaga nyangka ada yang ngalahin aura membunuhku...'' ucap Sieghart sambil sweadropped.

"same in here..." ucap Jin sambil mengakat tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

setelah hening yang cukup panjang terdengar suara memecahkan keheningan.

"lalu... kenapa kau disini?" tanya Lass ke Arme.

"eh? oh iya! ini untuk mu sebagai tanda terimakasih!" ucap Arme dan memberikan sebuah cherry pie ke lass.

"..." Lass hanya diam saja dan menerima pie itu.

"udah, ya, Dah~" ucap Arme dan hendak membuka pintu.

"Oh ya, Arme" panggil Jin.

"ya?" tanya Arme.

"aku mau nanya, temanmu yang berambut pink itu... si,siapa?" tanya Jin dengan blushing.

"Umm... namanya Amy" ucap Arme.

"Oh Amy ya, Ya sudah , terimakasih banyak atas jawabannya, Arme~" ucap Jin senang dan kepalanya terdapat banyak hati.

Arme hanya sweadropped.

"hmm... ya sudah , aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Arme.

"tunggu sebentar, Glenstid" panggil Lass.

"ada apa?" tanya Arme bingung.

"Pie nya enak, Apakah besok kau bisa membawanya lagi?" tanya Lass sambil memakan Pie cherry itu.

Siiiiing...

hening sesaat.

Semua yang disana (min Arme dan Lass) Menatap Lass dengan tatapan kaget, Cengo, Bengong, Asma, kena serangan jantung, lalu mat- *chalice di tendang, di tebas, diratakan dengan Roadroller (eh? sejak kapan ini cross?!)* ralatkan saja kata-kata ke terakhir, ke 4, dan ke 5... saya takut di gantung mereka.

sedangkan Arme hanya bengong sambil blushing.

"Ada apa? kalian menatap ku seperti itu" tanya Lass kebingungan sambil tetap makan cherry pie tersebut.

"!" cowo-cowo (min Lass dan Dio) tersentak kaget "ti,tidak ada ap,apa-apa kok..." ucap mereka takut.

'oh..." ucap Lass cuek dan melanjutkan acara makan pie.

Semuanya hanya memandang Lass.

"jadi... Apakah besok kamu membawa cherry pie itu lagi untuk ku?" tanya Lass.

"umm... O, oke...Akan kubuatkan..." ucap Arme sambil blushing-ria~

Semua (min Lass) memandang Arme dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa memasak?! kupikir hanyaa bisa meramal dan soal percintaan doank!" teriak mereka (telat! baru ngomong sekarang! telat! *di tabok*)

"umm... Aku cuman bisa buat cherry pie saja, yang lain tidak..." ucap Arme gugup.

"oh..." jawab mereka (yang pasti min Lass)

RIng! RING! RING!

"su,sudah bell, aku pe,pergi dulu" ucap Arme dan pergi dari situ.

"..."

'..."

"..."

"hei, Lass... apa menurutmu soal gadis itu itu?" tanya Jin, Sieghart, Ronan dan Ryan bersamaan.

"hmm... gadis itu sangat menarik dan berbeda diantara gadis lainnya" ucap Lass santai.

Semuanya menatap Lass dengan tatapan kurang percaya.

"La,Lass tertarik dengan seorang ga,gadis... Du,dunia kiamat..." ucap Ryan, Sieghart dan Jin

"Se...tuj...u" terdengar suara dio.

semua menatap Dio yang sudah selamat karena 'panggilan alam' dari naga tersebut, langsung saja semuanya menutup hidung mereka masing-masing.

"aku...setuju dengan kalian karena lass yang dingin dan cuek menyukai seorang gadis adalah suatu keajaiban (memang Lass gay ya? *di timpuk scitmar*)" ucap Dio sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

Semuanya berjalan mundur (kecuali Dio).

"kenapa kalian mundur?" tanya Dio.

"sebelum mendekati kami ... lebih baik kau mandi dahulu deh..." ucap jin.

semuanya (min Jin dan Dio) mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian kejaaaam!" teriak Dio dan berlari kearah mereka.

alhasil karena Dio berlari mengejar mereka, demi 'kesucian diri (?)' mereka langsung lari dengan cepat.

"UWAAAAH!" teriak Jin, Ryan , Sieg dan Ronan.

"Kenapa kalian lariiii!?" teriak Dio sambil mempercepat larinya.

"sebelum menyentuh kami, mandilah dahuluuuu!" teriak Jin.

"Pakai lulur, pakai bunga kembang tujuh rupa, pakai kemenyan (?), pakai bungka bangkai (?), pakai sabun impor, pakai baygon, pakai parfum impor (?). baru kau bisa mendekati kami!" teriak Ryan.

"bukannya pakai kemenyan untuk orang meninggal? kalau pakai bunga bangkai dan baygon malah bikin tambah bau?" koreksi Ronan.

"Diam kau, wanita jadi-jadian!" teriak Ryan.

"hei! beraninya kau bilang gurumu wanita jadi-jadian!" teriak Ronan.

"salah kan sendiri rambutmu yang panjang itu!" teriak Ryan.

"bukannya rambutnya yang panjang bukan aku saja?! itu si Gakupo (?) panjang" ucap Ronan.

"woy, itu di fandom mana!" ucap Ryan kesel. (lha kok nyambung fandom lain ya?)

"oh iya" ucap Ronan sambil lari.

"pergi menjaulah sebelum mandi! aku tidak mau para Fansgirlku menjauhiku karena kau menyentuhkuy!" teriak Sieghart.

"sayonara..." ucap Lass dan langsung hilang.

"Lass! kau penghianat!" teriak Ryan, Jin dan Sieg.

alhasil mereka main kejar-kejaran sampai pulang di atas atap.

mau tahu kenapa tidak keluar dari pintu? sayangnya... pintunya di kunci sama Lass pas dia sudah di luar.

ck...ck... kasihan *di hajar*

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : bagi kalian jika perkataan saya jorok, membuat image nya bikin mual, tolong maafkan saya m(_ _)m, saya semakin stress kaga tahu kenapa.

Sieghart : Kalau perlu gantung saja author gila itu di monas!

Chalice : *pundung*

Dio : kenapa aku paling sengsara? dan kenapa aku mesum?

Chalice : sebenarnya saya pengen ngebuat Sieghart yang mesum, cuman rasanya lebih cocok kau, dio. hehehehe XD.

Dio Fc, FG, Dio : *ngehajar Chalice rame-rame*

Chalice : *babak belur* sebenernya pengen ngebuat one-shot, cuman karena kehabisan ide, jadi mungkin ini two-shot atau triple-shot...

Chaline : *numpang lewat terus ngebuat asep yang tertulis sesuatu*

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


End file.
